New Girl
by Bass2013
Summary: Kim's a new girl in town. She appears extremely awkward but is a lot less so then she seems. Oh, and she's managed to get a date with Jack Brewer, yes, THE Jack Brewer, within her first week. *complete*
1. Chapter 1

Jack didn't know what he was doing. The new girl was awkward and quiet and… really pretty. So why was he talking to her? He hadn't meant to walk over to her, but somehow he had. There was no doubt, she was beautiful. Deep brown eyes trimmed by inch long lashes, long dirty blonde hair, and the long, muscular legs that came with years of martial arts. He realized too late that he'd been standing there for almost a minute just staring. "Um, do you need something?" Kim asked, tilting her head like a confused puppy. "Oh, no, I mean… Okay I'm Jack. I just wanted to say hi and ask if you needed someone to show you around Seaford." She smiled shyly, not showing any teeth, but he still felt proud that he was the one who had caused that smile. "Actually, I was wondering if there were any dojos in the area. I heard that you and some of the other guys at this school go to Billy Wazilly's dojo." Kim tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She wasn't being an ignoramus on purpose; she honestly didn't know that that wasn't the name of the dojo. Jack chuckled a bit at Kim's mix up, "Bobby Wasabi's, and I can take you there after school. There's an awesome falafel place across the courtyard from it, maybe we could grab a bite to eat?" He didn't realize what he'd asked until she answered. "Cool, it's a date." She then proceeded to grab her books and head to class. "Nice job, Jack. Got yourself a date with the new girl!" Jerry said, slapping Jack on the back. "I…I…I…I didn't mean to ask her out, I was j…just trying to b…be helpful!"

"So you don't like her? 'Cause if you don't then I'm going to ask her out myself." Now Jack wasn't sure how to answer.

Jack Brewer had asked her out. That was a fact that was still sinking in as Kim Crawford entered the science class that had taken her forever to find. He was cute; dark hair, eyes and skin all coming together in the muscular five eight-ish frame of Jack. The problem: he was popular, and she, quite frankly, was awkward. One of the few friends she'd managed to make came over and gave Kim a disbelieving look. "You've been her less than a week and you already managed to get a date with Jack?" Julie said; she didn't like Jack, to clarify, she was just a tiny bit baffled by Kim's ability to get a date with THE boy at Seaford High. The one all, or almost all, the girls wanted and all the guys wanted to be. "Um, Julie, can we try and keep that quiet? I'm not sure it's even a DATE date."

"You don't know much about high school, do you? By now everyone already knows. Plus, he already admitted he likes you."

"When? I'm pretty sure that didn't come up in our conversation…" Kim was on the edge of a panic attack now; she liked everything organized and tidy and this, well this was far from tidy.

"I don't know. All I know is Jerry told Milton that Jack told him he liked you." Julie shrugged awkwardly, unused to being the one who knew the tidbits of gossip.

"Don't tell anyone, though I'm sure they have their various theories, but I kinda like Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen, Jerry. You're like my brother, but if you make a move on Kim I will, personally, hurt you." Jack said, a protective edge entering his voice. His hands were curling and uncurling, as if debating whether to punch Jerry themselves. "Dude, you totally like the new girl!" Jerry was cracking up.

"Jerry, shut up! People are going to hear you!" Jack said, glancing around with the nervousness of a mouse being watched by hawks. "Listen," The long haired boy's voice drops to a whisper, "yes, I like Kim and I really wish people would stop calling her 'new girl', she has a name." Several girls were staring at Jack and Jerry, having only heard 'yes, I like…' and were dreaming about their name being the one Jack had said. Jack glanced up at them; _great, they heard something, _he thought grudgingly.

"A ha! I knew it!" Julie crowed triumphantly. Kim punched her lightly on the shoulder, "Why are you more excited about this than I am?" They were earning some odd looks from 'the populars', who were clustered around a single lab table gossiping and basking in their own glory. They didn't realize that a majority of people considered them spoiled brats and despised them. "Gee, I wonder; could it be because it took me a month to work up the courage to TALK to MILTON and you manage to get a DATE with JACK in less than a week?!" She smiled in her usual know-it-all way, "Plus, Milton owes Jerry and I ten bucks each." The teacher chose that moment to enter the room, "Take your seats, take your seats." He muttered to the class; sometimes Kim thought teachers hated being here more than the students. Kim took her seat near the front of the class next to Julie; their textbooks were up in the top corner of the desk and everything else was in their backpacks under their desk. Kim smirked when she saw a 'popular' girl glaring daggers at her; _I think I'm going to like this new school._

The rest of the day passed in a blur of frenzied blur of excitement for both Jack and Kim. Harsh words became the soundtrack of the day for Kim; 'the populars' weren't good at hiding their envy. By the time eighth hour was over she had heard it all. To her surprise, Jack was waiting at her locker, looking uncomfortable. "So, are you ready to eat some of the best falafel you'll ever taste?" Kim smiled shyly and nodded. "Sooo…have you heard the rumors, you know, about us?" She asked quietly while grabbing her history book. "Oh, um yeah. Let's go eat small balls of mashed chick peas or fava beans seasoned with sesame seeds now." Jack was struggling to get out of this train of thought; because, to be quite honest, he wasn't ready to answer the questions that were sure to follow. "Um, okay."

Falafel Phil's was busy when they arrived. "So, what would you recommend?" Kim asked Jack, struggling to be heard over the crowd. "That depends; do you like really spicy food?" Kim smiled and nodded eagerly. "In that case, why don't we share an order of Dragon's Breath Falafel Balls?"** AN: I couldn't find a legitimate sounding Falafel Ball name. ** Jack was trying to be as relaxed as possible; slouching slightly against the booth and resting his arm on the back of it. "Sounds good to me." Kim said, trying to act nonchalant. "Sooo…have you made many friends at Seaford? Not saying that it would surprise me but…I'm going to shut up now." Jack could almost taste the foot he had just stuck in his mouth. "Not a whole lot, I mean I have Julie, but not many other people are willing to be caught talking to the 'new girl.'" Kim was blushing; it was embarrassing to admit that she didn't have many friends. "Well, now you have me." Jack said the words carelessly, but he was fishing for a reaction. Kim hadn't given him much to work with on the more romantic fronts. "Yeah, friends." Her voice rode the last word; she was doing the exact same thing Jack was. Little did they know that they were only succeeding in pushing the other further away.


	3. Chapter 3

The two black belts finished their falafel in an awkward silence. Jack paid the bill, an act that Kim found endearing and infuriating at the same time. "Jack, I can pay my half." She said, trying to make it seem as though she was offering it instead of demanding it. "Nah, let me get it. This is a date." Jack said, waving her offer off. His voice dropped an octave, "This is a date right?" Kim hesitated; was he saying that he wanted it to be a date? "Ummm…" Jack cut her off, "It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be." Its times like these that she wished she had dated more at her old school, simply for experience; the issue with that: the guys at her old school were idiots. "Then I suppose this is a date." Her hand slapped over her mouth; she hadn't meant to let that slip out. A quirky smile lit up Jack's face, "Cool."

The almost-couple walks across the courtyard; leaping from patch to patch of concrete that ISN'T covered in pigeon poop. Kim laughs at how ridiculous Jack looks; especially when he tries to hotdog and flips onto a table, which only ends up landing him in some poor lady's pizza. "Jack, we just ate! You don't have to try and steal that lady's pizza!" Kim taunts from across the courtyard. Jack's tanned skin hides a majority of his blush, but not all of it. He hands the now pizza-less lady a ten dollar bill from his wallet and hops down from the table. He bounces on one leg; trying to wipe off some of the greasy cheese off his shoe. Kim giggles at the sight of Jack trying to pull a long string of yellow-ish cheese from the treads of his tennis shoes. Jack lands wrong and loses his balances; his arms wind milling to try and regain it. He falls, his head snapping back and cracking against the bench next to a table. "Jack!" Kim cries. She runs across the courtyard, not bothering to try and avoid the pigeon poo. Jack has fallen unconscious and blood mats the long (for a boy) brown locks that usually could win a 'best hair' award. Kim swipes the hair away from his face, "Jack, come on, wake up! Wake up!" Jack stirs slightly, his eyelids fluttering. Kim's brown eyes search for any other movement; she realizes that he's still breathing, but just a little bit. "Come on, Jack. Open your eyes." Kim sees movement behind her, causing her head to snap around, sending her honey blonde hair swirling. "Whoa, calm down. I'm Jack's sensei, Rudy." A middle aged man with light brown hair puts his hands in a nonthreatening position. "What happened?" The newly introduced Rudy asks; kneeling beside Jack and prodding lightly at the head wound. "He stepped on this lady's pizza and was trying to get cheese off his shoe and he lost his balance, fell, and hit his head on the bench." Kim's eyes were wide with concern. "Yo, what are ya guys lookin' at?" Jerry appears on the other side of the table, where Jack's hidden from view. He rounds the corner of the table and his jaw drops. "That's just Jack's luck; he finally works up the nerve to ask you out and then he gets knocked unconscious." Jack squirms and his eyes open. "Jack?" Kim asks nervously.

"Who are you?" Jack thinks for a moment. "Who am I?"

***I finished the chapter before realizing that this bears some resemblance to "A Slip Down Memory Lane" please comment and let me know if I should continue this train of thought***


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack, it's me. Kim." Kim says; praying that he's just messing with them. Jack shakes his head as though something is bothering him, "I'm sorry; I feel like I know you. But I…I don't know who you are. And who's _Jack?_" He says the name like it's a different language. Rudy steps forward and puts his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Your Jack, Jack! Come on. You're a black belt, you train at my dojo, and I'm your sensei!" Jack just shakes his head, "I don't know what you're talking about." He reaches to scratch the back of his head, "Ow! Why am I bleeding?" An edge of panic has entered his voice. "Jack, you hit your head on the bench; you must have amnesia." Rudy says sadly

Several minutes later, the friends entered the dojo; Jerry and Rudy supporting Jack. "So, what were you guys to me?" Jack asks; his brown eyes filled with confusion. Kim glances around nervously, what were they? Were they friends, or something more? "Well, I'm your best friend yo. And Rudy over here is our sensei. Kim, well she's your girlfriend. Or at least, you two were on a date when you… oomph!" Kim elbowed Jerry in the ribs. Hard. "Shut up." She hisses angrily. Jack looked surprised, "Really? I thought Kim would be way out of my league." Jerry rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers, "Mirror!" Rudy runs into his office and returns with a hand mirror. Jerry takes it and flips it around so that Jack can see himself. "Whoa, I have AWESOME hair!" Everyone shrugs and nods; it's true. "He's not wrong." Kim agrees. Jack wiggles his eyebrows and cringes, "Owwww!" He complains; reaching to gingerly prod the back of his head. "Maybe we should take him to the hospital…" Kim says, looking worriedly at Jack. "That sounds like a good idea." Rudy says, pulling keys from his gi **(A/N: I wasn't sure of the spelling and spell check is not being helpful)** and motioning for them to follow him. The crew does as he advises; following behind him like ducklings. Jack pauses and waves Jerry and Rudy ahead. "Kim… I hope I get my memory back." He seemed to falter; as though he planned on saying one thing but ended up saying another. "So do I, Jack. So do I." Jack hesitates, then grabs her hand; squeezing slightly.

eHH


	5. Chapter 5

***Sorry this took so long to post. I had a major case of writers' block. Read. Enjoy. Review? **** Maybe? Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 5 of New Girl***

Kim could feel herself blushing. Jack was never dependent on anyone; that much she had gathered in her week at Seaford. Her giddiness was quickly interrupted as Jack met her eyes. Even without his memory, Jack would never admit he was scared; but that didn't mean he wasn't. Deep in those brown eyes was the plaintive, childlike want for safety, for the ability to be unafraid, and, as much as Kim wanted to, she couldn't wave a magic wand and give Jack his memory back. "Guys, come on. We need to get Jack to the hospital!" Jerry called; his usual manner of speaking abandoned in his worry for his friend. "Coming!" Kim responded; her eyes never leaving Jack's. In a soft voice that only Jack could hear she continued, "Let's go. I…we…need Jack back." Jack only nodded sadly, upset that without his memory he wasn't even considered himself, before turning and walking towards Rudy's waiting car. Kim thought he was mad at her, naturally feeling bad for whatever she did. But Jack stopped and turned back to her, "I may not remember you, but I remember how you made me stutter, how you made me nervous, and…and that I think that I was…am in love with you. The guys said we were on a date when this happened," He motioned vaguely to his head injury, "Do you think that we could continue that date when…if…" his resolve visibly faltered, "When I get my memory back?" He asked, his voice growing softer near the end. Kim didn't answer, at least not verbally. What she did do was pull him in for a kiss. He stood stock still for a second before responding to her, his nervousness melting as his life started to come back to him in brief, one second flashes. Her fingers began to tangle themselves in his hair, carefully avoiding the wound. By this point he remembered everything, or almost everything; the flashes now were showing him the last week. Kim at her locker. Kim at lunch. Kim as they ate falafel. Kim watching as he fell. He was in love with her. That became clearer and clearer with each passing memory. Jack finally pulled away, "I remember everything." He whispered. A brilliant grin lit up Kim's face, "Then, let's finishes that date." She paused, as if just remembering something. "After we get that cut checked out." She wasn't about to get Jack back just to have him slip into some concussion induced haze.

They walked, hand in hand to Rudy's car, soon encountering a far from happy Rudy and Jerry. "Took you guys long enough." Jerry muttered. "Hey! Jack got his memory back thanks to that time we spent in the courtyard!" Jerry shut up after that; it clearly hadn't sunk in that Jack had gotten his memory back. "We're still going to the hospital; we don't know how deep that cut is." Rudy said. The two in the front seat were clearly still worried about Jack; even though he did have his memory back. Rudy glanced in the rearview mirror just in time to see Kim whisper something to Jack before resting her head on his shoulder.

Jack was happy. The word may seem small and childish, but it perfectly described how he felt. It may have taken him losing his memory to get him to tell Kim how he felt about her, but he had done it none the less. And as a reward for his efforts, Kim had kissed him. Not to forget that she had whispered "I love you too" in his ear once they were in the car. He was happy. And not even the sterile white -meant-to-sooth-the-crazy-patients waiting room of the hospital could ruin that. Kim was still cuddled up to his side, neither of them caring that the hard wood of the chair arms was pressing uncomfortably against their ribs. "Jack Brewer?" A middle aged nurse wearing Mickey Mouse scrubs (what is this, a children's hospital?) called; her eyes searching the midnight blue chairs of the waiting room. Jack reluctantly stood, rousing Kim from her half slumber, and raised his hand in an 'I'm here' gesture. She motioned for him to follow her into the tiled hall that lay behind those big white and gray swinging doors. He complied; following her to the third room on the left. "Dr. Schwartz will be here momentarily. There are some books and magazines over in the corner if you get bored." And with that brief spiel said, the nurse disappeared and let the door close behind her. Jack briefly examined the 'books' that had been left in the corner. There wasn't ONE BOOK that had more than TEN WORDs on a page or more that TWENTY PAGES in it. How old did they think he was? He sighed and took a seat on the examination table. The wallpaper in here had small blue, red, and yellow ducks on it. After twelve minutes passed without word from the doctor or the nurse, he had counted one hundred eighty two of them on the stretch of wall between the corner and the sink. He was about ready to start counting the ones on the wall behind him when the doctor finally came. Dr. Schwartz was in his mid-fifties with brown hair greying at the temples and stood about six foot four. "This will only take a minute." Were the only words he said as he began parting Jack's hair to see the wound.

***Sorry for the abrupt ending. I'm trying to save SOMETHING for the next chapter. What that something is…I do not know. Suggestions are welcome in the form of a review or you can PM me. Thank you! *******


End file.
